1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to bulk material compressors for the filling of silo bags and, more particularly to an improved auger for use therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Only recently have bulk material compressors been designed which include an auger which extends from a feed chamber into a packing chamber. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,820 issued to F. E. Munsell and 4,655,128 issued to the inventor, R. St. Clair. Such augers are supported in part by the material being compressed within the packing chamber. Existing compressors, manufactured in accordance with the above inventions, have an auger provided with shafts and flights of constant diameter. Problems with these existing machines include a lunging or lurching motion coupled with excessive vibration during the compression process as well as uneven compression. Further, there is a braking problem in attempting to permit gradual displacement of the compressor relative to the silo bag which soon becomes immovable because of its extreme weight. The lurching motion of the compressor compounds the braking problem.